True Love Never Really Fades Away
by becp
Summary: ok this is my first fan fiction xoxbellesxox is co-writting it with me so give it a shot. Bella and Edward story. Lemons,adult themes and some dark themes later on as my co-writer and i cant resist them. give it a go. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Four o'clock on a hot Saturday afternoon, stuck in the car with my two best friends Rosalie and Alice, as well as some of our other friends, Jessica, Lauren and Angela. We had just left Jess's grandmothers place on the coast. We were heading off to Noosa just the six of us. Yep, that's right. Six babes on a road trip up the coast.

Out of all of us Rosalie was the most stunning; she was tall, blonde, had curves in all the right places, practically a super model. Alice was next; my favourite pixie was short with spiky black hair, she was tiny even smaller than me. Angela was the oldest; she was 18 tall, black hair, tiny frame and wore glasses. Jessica and Lauren were the annoying bimbos; they actually did look like bimbos. They both got the same hair cut and looked so alike it was disturbing. Both had brown hair to their shoulders with bangs, not really tall and they were sort of pudgy, if they didn't look so fake they might look decent but they were still ok. I was the plain one of the group; long brown wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, short and slim; like I said, plain.

All of us were 17 apart from Angela who had just turned 18. I've known Alice and Rose since I was born, Angela, Jessica and Lauren came along half way through Junior School. We were always there for each other and did everything together. Now on a road trip we planned to spend every day shopping, at the beach, doing everything we could, and hopefully picking up some cute guys along the way.

Two hours into the trip and sure enough just as we pull up to the lights with the music on full ball as our favourite song comes on; a car filled of really cute guys stopped next to us. "Hey." The guy driving the other car yelled out over the music trying to get my attention but the lights had turned green so I just laughed and kept driving. I noticed as I continued our drive that the same car of guys was going the same way as us and the drove behind us the whole way until we got to the resort.

I'll admit it was kind of weird how we all ended up staying at the same resort but when we had the chance to look over the cute guys, every single one of our faces lit up and we were giggling the whole way to our rooms. This was going to be a great holiday.


	2. knock on the Door

We decided not to go out our first night as we were all exhausted from the road trip. I was in one of the rooms with Rose and Alice while the others were in the conjoining room next to us. After choosing who got which bed we all managed to fall asleep. I woke up at around 8am the next morning to find an excited looking Rosalie hovering over the top of a sleeping Alice with a bucket of water. I guessed that Alice had been snoring again; this was our usual pay back whenever one of us got caught snoring or talking in their sleep.

I got up and sneaked over to where Rose was perched on Alice's bed. I held Alice's arms down next to her as Rose poured the bucket over her and Alice let out a shocked scream. "What the hell… guys." Alice said when she saw us on the floor in fits of laughter.

After we all calmed down from our laughing fits, we each had a quick shower and got ready for the day. Wanting to go shopping we went through to the other girls' rooms to see if they were up. Angela was the only one awake and even then she was still in bed reading.

"Come on guys get up. Let's go shopping." Rosalie said poking Jessica and Lauren.

"What are you talking about? It's only lie 9am." Jessica whined pulling her covers up over her head.

"Come on guys. We're on vacation we're here to have fun not sleep all day." Alice piped in.

"Shut it pixie and close the door on your way out." Lauren snapped; someone had pms.

"Well it's time to go out so get your lazy fat fake asses up." Rose snapped back. Lauren gave her a death stare then reluctantly got up. I rolled my eyes and signalled for Rose and Alice to go back into our room. I was touching up my makeup when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Alice murmured as she headed towards our door. "Umm hi…?" I heard her say.

"Hey is the babe that drove you all here staying in this room?" A dark voice asked from the doorway. I spun around and sure enough there was the guy that was driving the other car.

"Yeah she is. Wait here and I'll just get her for you." Alice said in that sweet innocent voice she always used when she was up to something. She walked over to me away from where she thought the guy could hear her. "He's pretty cute Bella. Get together with him once and see if his friends are available I liked the looks of that tall blonde guy." Alice said to me in a dreamy voice.

I heard the guy chuckle as I walked over to where he was in the doorway; he had obviously heard what Alice had said. "Umm heys, I'm Bella. Were you after something?" I asked smiling up at him. He actually was pretty cute, but he was no Edward. I sighed, Edward wasn't here and he probably wouldn't want me back after last time.

"I'm James and actually I was wondering if you would like to go out with me and the guys tonight?" He asked smiling back at me. "Of course your friends are invited too. And yes we are all single." James said laughing at something. It was then that I could hear Alice and Rose whispering yes over and over from behind me.

"Umm give me a minute? I'll just wake up the other girls and see if they want to." I told James.

"Sure go for it. I'll be waiting." He told me. I couldn't help but notice the double meaning in what he was saying.

I walked back into the room and into the other one with Rose and Alice following. "We're up ok." Lauren snapped.

"Well actually we had come in to see if you girls wanted to go out with some guys Bella picked up for us tonight." Rose snapped back.

"Oh my god yes. Thank you Bella, you know we love you." Jessica said in a fake voice as she bounced up and hugged me. I swear, I loved these girls but Lauren and Jessica always annoy the hell out of me.

I headed back into our room and James was still standing there waiting. I walked back to him and closed the door behind us. "Yeah I'd love to go out with you tonight, the girls are pretty eager too." I told him.

"Great. Pick you up at around 7ish…" James said grinning.

"Perfect we'll be read by then. I guess I'll see you tonight then." I told him as I grabbed behind me for the handle.

"Can't wait Bella." He told me softly before kissing me on the cheek sweetly. I blushed and turned the handle walking back into my room as I heard James walk off.

"So…" Alice said.

"We got some shopping to do girls." I told them and they all squealed grabbing their bags as we rushed out the door in hopes of getting an outfit for tonight.


	3. This Was Getting Interesting

We spent most of the day out shopping at a cute boutique near where we were staying. Alice found a nice pink babydoll dress, Rose got a short red dress with a scoop neck line, I chose a silver halter neck dress that came just above my knees, Jessica and Lauren both got a coloured boobtube and matched with a pair of incredibly short black shorts, Angela went with a simple white dress with patterns on it.

We were all back in our rooms now getting ready for the evening. It wasn't long til we heard a knock at the door, I went to get it but Jessica was already there. She looked back and pretended to be laughing at something when she opened the door, I swear that girl is a try hard.

"Hi there, come in the other's are just finishing getting ready. I'm Jessica by the way." She said trying to flirt but failing miserably.

"Hey Jessica I'm Mike you look nice." The boyish looking one said.

"Thanks I thought…" Jess started rambling and those two walked off talking.

Lauren stepped forward next and walked up to a tall guy with short dark hair. "I'm Lauren."

"Tyler." He answered and they were now off talking.

I noticed how we all seemed to be going one on one. Angela was next and she went with the guy called Jacob. He was very tall, dark skin, dark hair and well built.

I rolled my eyes at Rose and Alice and we all stepped forward to the remaining guys. I recognized Emmett and Jasper straight away. "Emmett? Jasper?" I said walking up to them.

"Bella!" Emmett shouted and gave me a bear hug.

"Wow girl look at you. How you been?" Jasper said as I hugged him quickly.

"Good what about you two what are you doing here?" _Where's Edward?_ I thought the last part.

It seems they knew what I was thinking when they answered. "Summer vacation. James here invited us along but Edward stayed home but we're here." Emmett told me.

James snaked an arm around my waist. "So you guys know each other? You should have introduced us before. How do you know Edward?" He asked sort of possessively but I passed it off.

"Well Bella here…" Emmett started off only to be cut off by Jasper.

"Family friends." I thanked Jasper for saving me from that talk. Things were still awkward with the whole Edward situation, but that doesn't matter right now.

"So now that we all know each other are we going to go out or what?" Rose piped in linking arms with Emmett.

"Yeah let's go." James said as we all walked out linked as couples, I only just realized how weird it was that there just so happened to be six guys interested in us six girls on the same vacation.

We went to dinner at some restaurant close by then decided to go clubbing, Jasper had heard some guy mention one before. It wasn't long before we were all in the club everyone except me out on the dance floor.

"You don't want to dance?" James asked sitting down next to me, I scooted over into the corner to give him room but he moved close so I could feel his body next to mine.

"Maybe later." I told him.

"I'll hold you to that you know." He said teasingly.

We sat there and talked for a while. I noticed when James pulled my leg up on top of his and started caressing it but I didn't pull away, I let him keep going. His hand sneaked up higher and soon we were leaning in towards each other.

Of course Alice had to come bouncing up to us at that moment. "Bella come on we have to dance." She said and bounced back to where Jasper was and I saw them lock lips, I looked around and sure enough Rose and Emmett were in a similar position.

"Come on Bella, dance with me." James said with an evil glint in his eyes.

We danced, well more grinded for a few songs and then it got a bit more intense. My leg was suddenly around his waist and we were kissing.

We were like that for I don't know how long but when we came up for air I noticed we had a few spectators. James chuckled and we met up with everyone ready to go back to the resort.

All I could think when I crawled into my bed was James and his hands and how different it was compared to Edward. This was going to be a problem if I kept thinking about him. James will probably distract me, but I don't know if I saw that as a good thing or not. This was getting interesting.


End file.
